Threads That Bind
by LadyTintlet
Summary: Thinking that he would get something from Sirius if he did the spell, Harry accidentally calls forth a blond ninja with whisker marks on his face! And how does Gaara and Sasuke react to this? Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover eventual YAOI.


Alpha:

**LT**: Yo! Lady Tintlet here. So here's my new Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. Yes I know that there are a lot of them already but although I love them, (I really do! Almost as much as I love the FF7/Naruto!) I don't like how most of them had the whole

"_Dumbledore request the shinobi to protect Harry from Voldemort. So they go to Hogwarts! JOY!!"_

I hate it! Because although I do love the stories, I still think, 'Hey if they could've used ninjas, why don't they just stab Voldemort? Grab a gun and go **boom**! A shotgun would be nice…very messy…but nice nonetheless…because we all know that Voldemort doesn't have shit on Orochimaru. (XP) but then again, Voldemort_** isn't**_ a pedophile…I wonder if Voldemort is asexual?? I wish I could write pointless notes telling him that he's sexy, to see what he does…

Oops I'm getting off topic…**you might want to skip the rest of the authors note…**

So any way I had this urge to write it after one day.

This is how it happened…no really its **true!**

I was washing clothes and I started to fold my brother's boxers when I saw that he had these funny ass boxers with little kitties and hearts. I thought it was funny because my brother is, well, evil. Then I thought 'I should go type up my story bloody moon…" then it hit me…I want to do a HP/Naruto story! Pretty random I know….

By the way not that anybody cares but bloody moon is a novel I am writing at the moment. It has to do with vampires, werewolves and such. I do this with two of my best friends. We each write a story and exchange them so we can read each others work. Except I'm a mixture of all genre while my friend, Ceryu writes pure realistic drama/humor, and Erica writes pure fantasy/action/romance. Oh Blondie wrote a poem for my story…

Well any way cheery-o!

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_As they stare off into the distance_

_They search for a light high and low,_

_Something to pierce through their darkness_

_That is tormenting their soul._

.

_One aches for what he never met _

_The other for what he has recently lost_

_Both holding a gift in their hands_

_Precious from the past_

.

_A dog and a frog_

_Intertwined in a forgotten dance_

_Accomplishing what was forbidden_

_Didn't give the thought a second glance_

.

_Memories left in the hands of the future._

_Hands which are young and powerful_

_Chains will tangle once again_

_And form something magical._

_--Poem by: Blondie. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Alpha:  
xxx The Present from the Dead xxx**

Naruto was currently with the love of his life at the moment. Oh the many things he would do for his love. Anything…he would do anything for the love of his life to always stay by his side. He thought…NO! He **knew** that without his love he would commit homicide then suicide. That's how deep his love was.

"Naruto! That's disgusting! Can't you eat like a human?!"

Naruto groaned. He couldn't figure out why Sakura had to ruin his perfect moment with his love…

'_oh ramen how I love you….'_

"Moron. Did you even listen to what we just told you?" Naruto looked to his left and sure enough the teme was there. Which brought fourth a question…_why_ where they here?…but Naruto could not just ask them…no, Sakura would hit him for not paying attention and the teme would call him a dobe… he had to face this tactfully or else it would lead to a moment that would be pain filled and ramen less…

Naruto smiled at them. "Of course I didn't teme."

Sakura and Sasuke face faulted. This was obviously not the answer they were expecting to come out of their hyper active team mate.

Suddenly Naruto found himself on the floor thanks to one of Sakura's 'light' taps.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! That hurt! ...Huh? Where are you taking me?"

"Dobe. If you would've listened to us earlier instead of stuffing your stupid face, you would've heard that Tsunade-sama was calling us for a mission."

Naruto would've reacted to the insult except he just now noticed that Sakura was dragging him away from the love of his life.

"Noooo! Sasuke! (No not him!)--My ramen Sasuke! Save my ramen!"

-

-

-

"Great, now that were all here let me tell you about this mission."

Tsunade was currently facing five of her top shinobi.

Sakura, her top medic-nin, was currently picking at her nails as if the answers to life were stuck under them in the space between her skin and nail.

Shikamaru, her top strategist, was practically falling off the chair he was sitting on as he tried, and failed, not to doze off.

Neji, her top surveillance and information gatherer, was staring at her blond successor using his freaky pale eyes of his …and was that…DROOL??

Naruto, her top shinobi second to only Sasuke, was pouting while talking about ramen and pink haired home wreakers…completely oblivious to those around him.

Sasuke, Her top shinobi and ANBU captain, was busily brooding and glaring at Neji as if hoping he would spontaneously combust.

She groaned. 'What is wrong with today's youth?' "HELLO?! MISSION! NOW!"

Everyone looked at her. Even Shikamaru woke up for the occasion. She threw scrolls at them which they caught.

"Read that. Then head out at fifteen hundred hours, Shikamaru is team captain. I was going to explain it myself but you guys drive me to drink."

The last thing Naruto said before he ran from the room right before a desk hit him was: "But, Baa-chan, we have to drive you…you're too old to drive yourself!"

-

-

-

-

When Naruto arrived at the north gate he noticed that Neji and Sakura weren't there yet. He sat next to Sasuke to wait for them. Shika was taking a pre-mission cloud watching session not too far from them.

After a few moments he got really bored and began to play with the chains on his neck. A few minutes later he realized Sasuke was staring at him.

"What is it teme?"

"Hn. Dobe, where'd you get that necklace. I only recognize the one that the hokage gave you."

"Wha? Oh this? He. Well you see bastard, it's a present from my father."

"Last I heard the dead don't give presents."

"Well mine did teme!" he screamed and in a low whisper that both Sasuke and Shikamaru still heard he mumbled "You insensitive duck-butt…"

"This **IS** from my father, even if he didn't give it to me directly."

"Care to explain how?" Sasuke managed to get the question to come out neutral even if his eyebrow was twitching to the duck-butt comment.

"Well you see…"

_**XXFLASHBACKXX**_

_"Baa-chan? You called me?"_

_"Ah, gaki. Yes come in, I want to give you something…" she said as she motioned for him to sit on the couch by the window._

_She got something out of a drawer and moved to sit next to him._

_"What is it Baa-chan?"_

_"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she said as she bonked him over the head._

_"Anyway, I was going through a room in the hokage quarters when I found…this!"_

_She held in her hands a heavy looking silver circular flat disk (a bit bigger than a quarter) that was beautifully engraved with a huge shaggy dog surrounding a huge toad. It hung a beautifully crafted silver chain._

_"It's pretty…" Naruto said as he stared at it. _

_"And it's yours..." Tsunade said as she put it in his hand._

_"Wha? Baa-chan I can't take this from you…it looks too expensive…plus I already have the one you gave me."_

_"No Naruto, this isn't from me. It belonged to your father."_

_"My-my father?"_

_She smiled. "Yes. This was your father's favorite jewelry. He said it was from a very precious person. He really cherished it and I think he would've wanted for you to have it instead of it just sitting there."_

_He looked at it then said._

_"I'll take good care of it Baa-Chan! I swear it!"_

_She smiled gently. "I know you will gaki."_

_**XXFLASHBACK ENDXX**_

"So that was the fourth hokage's?" Shikamaru asked startling the blond ninja slightly.

"Yeah. It makes me feel slightly closer to him…you know?" the smile he gave was such a beautiful and gentle one that soon both boys that were with him couldn't help the blush that creped onto their cheeks.

"Sorry for taking long you guys."

Sakura had arrived with Neji. She was smiling and slightly blushing as Neji only scowled at her.

"Alright then let's get going. You all know the mission we have to accomplish. Let's move out and finish this quickly so I can go to sleep." Shikamaru said as he began to walk out the gate.

-

-

**• ° • °• ° • °• ° • °• ° • °• SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR, _FAR_ AWAY• ° • °• ° • °• ° • °• ° •**

-

"Harry? Harry are you awake?" she got no reply. She knocked harder on the door.

"Harry, I know you're awake. Open the door. It's me and Ron. Please Harry, talk to us!"

"C'mon mate, you can't stay in there forever…" a tall boy with red hair said to the door.

"Why wont he talk to us?!" the girl said exasperated. She was average height and had lots of bushy brown hair.

"Maybe he wants to be alone? You know to get himself together." Ron said shrugging.

"He's been locked in there since he came! Its not healthy!" she turned back to the door and banged hard on it. "Harry! Open this door or I'm going to unlock it myself!"

"I think you should let me do that Miss Granger." A new voice said behind them.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore! We didn't see you there!" Hermione stated in slight shock

"I think I heard molly calling you two." The professor said smiling.

"What? I didn't hear a thi-ouch!" Ron was shushed by Hermione's elbow. "Of course she is, C'mon Ron."

"Wait a moment woman!" he screamed as she dragged him down the stairs.

Dumbledore strode up to the door and taped his wand to the lock. Instantly a click was heard.

-

-

-

Harry potter was currently sitting on a window sill in his room. He felt miserable. His tears had long stopped, yet the pain was still visible in his eyes.

"Harry, Sirius wouldn't want to see you wallowing in his death. But you know that…don't you?"

Harry turned to face where the voice of his headmaster came from. Dumbledore was sitting at the end of the bed looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"Harry I know that you don't want to hear it but remember this, Sirius thought of you as his own son. He did what any parent would do. He gave up his life on this plane of existence for you. Not for you to sit up in this room wallowing in self pity, but for you to live life. Think of all the people that are still around waiting for you... I'm not telling you to forget Harry, you should never forget the past, but I am telling you to go on with your life. And when you meet him later you can tell him of what you've accomplished and make him proud."

Harry looked up with a determined look in his eyes. He had really taken those words to heart. He would make sure that Sirius's death was avenged. He would make sure that it wouldn't happen to anyone else he held dear. And in order to do that he needed to get out of this room. Harry took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. As he got up from the sill he noticed the nicely crafted box that Dumbledore brought in with him.

He noticed the finely chiseled design on the cover of the wooden box. It was no bigger than a thick book. (think Harry Potter book five) although he didn't want to pry into his headmaster's business, what made him actually ask was the engraving on the cover…_'PADFOOT'_

"What's that professor?" He asked as he stared curiously at the box.

"Ah yes, this is why I came. This was given to me by Sirius back before he went to confront Peter Pettigrew. He said that it was his most valued possession and that he wished for me to hold on to it, and well, due to the misfortunes that have headed our way, this little box just slipped both our minds. And since it was his most precious possession I thought you might want to hold on to it for him until you see him again." As he spoke he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore got up and placed the box on the bed and made his way to the door.

"And Harry, I expect to see you at dinner." He stated gently and exited the room.

Harry sat next to the box that once belonged to his father figure. He reached out a shaky hand and brought it onto his lap.

He held his breath as he reached out and lifted the lid. What he saw wasn't something he really expected. Inside there was a beautiful silver necklace that had an engraving of a shaggy dog that was curled around a giant toad. It was exquisite and looked expensive.\

'_I never took Sirius to be into jewelry…'_

He then noticed a small folded note in the box that looked old and worn as if someone read it many times, which Harry guessed Sirius probably did.

He carefully unfolded it and brought it close to his face in order to see the faded writing. He began to read out loud.

"Even though I'll be gone when you get this, our lives will be forever tangled in the yarn of existence that god uses to knit. Although now we separate know that you are precious to me. I'll be there when you truly need my help. We will meet again someday, if not in this life time in the next, I love you Sirius. –AN"

-

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-

"Sirius's _lover_?!"

It was an hour after dinner and Harry was in his room with Hermione and Ron. He had finally begun talking with them during dinner, and he had just showed them the note and necklace.

"Well it has to be, who else would writes a note like this?"

He said waving the note.

"AN? Whose AN? Hey Hermione, do we know anyone with the initials AN?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"No…I don't think so…"she answered looking pensive.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Harry suddenly stood up from the head of his bed.

"Hey look! I can't believe I just noticed this!" he moved in-between Ron, who was sitting on the end of his bed, and Hermione, who was sitting in a chair by him.

He showed them the back of the flat pendant type thing. Two words were inscribed there.

_**ad referendum**_

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I think it might be a spell. But I've never heard of it." Hermione said as she sat back.

Harry looked at the disk one more time then took out his wand.

"_**ad referendum." **_He said as he flicked his wand.

"HARRY! What do you think you're doing?! You don't even know what it does!"

"Relax Hermione. Nothing happened any way." He said with a sigh. He wanted something more. He didn't know what, but he just wanted to think that maybe Sirius left this behind on purpose for Harry to find.

"Maybe you have to concentrate more, or maybe you're supposed to be wearing the necklace." Ron said trying to be helpful.

"Ron! Don't tell Harry that! It could be dangerous!"

But Harry put on the necklace nonetheless. He then concentrated very hard on it and lifted his wand hand,

"_**AD REFERENDUM!" **_he shouted. They waited a moment but nothing happened.

"Oh well mate, I guess it didn't work." Ron said.

"You're lucky it didn't! What if that cau-"

But she was cut off as the necklace started to glow yellow. Slowly above Harry a bright yellow light began to grow.

Suddenly the light flashed the whole room and Harry got knocked over when something fell on him. When he could finally see he got up on his elbows thinking Hermione fell on him.

But who was there was no girl, and Ron didn't have yellow hair.

Somewhere else far away Naruto Uzumaki disappeared while fighting enemy ninja.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**LT:** well there you have it. By the way this isn't going to follow the original plot. Obviously. And it takes place after the fifth book.

Oh yeah it will probably take me a bit to update, seeing as I have tons of work to do and this isn't my primary story at the moment.

Anyway review!


End file.
